The Architect's Sword
Tier Master Type Created, modified by Legend Description The Architect's sword appears as a normal living crystal broadsword with flat black hilt when no threads are attached to it. When a thread is attached, the hilt takes on an opalescent sheen, with swirls of red, yellow, green, blue, and orange betraying the true Elements that are bound inside it. As its strongest thread rank increases, these colors spread up the inside of the blade, creating a translucent kaleidoscope within the crystal. History The Architect's Sword was created by three Adepts working in collaboration: J'Skaya, a Troll Weaponsmith, Jagar Hron, an Ork Illusionist/Swordmaster, and Thedar, a Windling Elementalist/Scout. The sword was originally created using the Group Pattern the three friends shared and acted as a key for a vault containing their most treasured artifacts. J'Skaya later installed the vault deep in Kaer Sharil, before it was closed. Shortly after finishing the Sword, Jagar Hron and Thedar both reportedly died in an accident, leaving J'Skaya injured but alive. The truth was a bit more complex and the only account of it was recorded in J'Skaya's personal journal. The group was called out to assist a trade caravan that had run into trouble with some wild animals, but the trouble was that the caravan was infected by Invae who were starting a hive in a nearby ravine. After arriving, the Mantis Queen infected both of J'Skaya's companions, but the Weaponsmith was able to use the powers of the Sword to escape. After fleeing the hive, J'Skaya contacted a powerful Earth elemental that Thedar had long ago befriended, and, finding no way to save his friends from their fate, asked the elemental to collapse the canyon, destroying the hive. Most of the Invae, including their Queen, were killed by the avalanche, as were Jagar Hron and Thedar, who were still undergoing their transformation and couldn't move. J'Skaya then set the record down in his journal and returned to his city with a false tale, believing correctly that the Invae were no longer a threat. After the death of his friends, J'Skaya threw himself into helping finish Kaer Sharil, redesigning much of the cavernous interior to more efficiently feed and house its many inhabitants. He died of age only a few weeks before the kaer was sealed, leaving his sword to his final apprentice. Thread Rank 1 Key Knowledge Learn the Name of the Architect's Sword. Effect The Sword changes appearance as described above and will resize itself to fit the Thread-weaver. The sword is Damage step 6. Thread Rank 2 Key Knowledge Learn that the Architect's name was J'Skaya and that he was a Troll Weaponsmith. Effect Increase Spot Armor Flaw talent rank by 1 Thread Rank 3 Key Knowledge Learn the Name of the apprentice J'Skaya left the sword to. Effect +1 to Initiative tests Thread Rank 4 Key Knowledge Learn the names of Thedar and Jagar Hron, as well as their races and Disciplines. Deed Form a group pattern with at least two others. Have two members of the pattern also weave threads to the Architect's Sword. Effect For 1 Strain the sword can cut through natural stone for a number of minutes equal to its Thread rank. This power has no effect on enchanted or living crystal or stone. Thread Rank 5 Key Knowledge Learn the name of Sharil, the city J'Skaya called home. Deed Visit the kaer and carve your name into the outer wall. Effect +1 Recovery test. Thread Rank 6 Key Knowledge Learn the purpose of the sword and the Name of the Vault it locked. (Atgofion) Also learn the ritual to unlock the Vault. Deed Unlock the vault and enter it. Take one item from it and leave an item of equal value withsignificant meaning to the Thread-weaver. Afterwards, lock the Vault again. Effect Increase Lock Picking talent rank by 1. Thread Rank 7 Key Knowledge Learn the true fate of J'Skaya's companions. Effect For 1 Strain the Thread-weaver gains +5 to spot hidden objects or people. Does not allow them to see things which they cannot normally see, such as Astral creatures, but will help in combination with spells or talents which allow them to be seen. The sword also increases the rank of the Melee weapons talent by 1 and increases its Damage step to 7. Thread Rank 8 Key Knowledge Learn the Name of the earth elemental who collapsed the ravine on the Invae hive. Deed During a single fight, pass the sword to two other members of the group pattern who have woven threads to the sword. Effect +2 to Attack tests against Invae. For 1 Strain the user may release one of the elements bounds in the sword for a single blow, increasing the damage step by 3. Thread Rank 9 Key Knowledge Learn the name of the person who became the host of the Mantid Queen that infected J'Skaya's companions. (Kayle Lowell, a human trader) Effect The sword is Damage Step 8 and gains +2 damage steps against Invae, doubled against Mantis Invae. Thread Rank 10 Deed Use the sword to slay an Invae Mantis Queen. At the moment the killing blow is struck, the Thread-weaver must make a dedicate this kill to the memory of J'Skaya, Jagar Hron, and Therad. Effect the damage bonus against Invae increases to +4, still doubled against Mantis Invae. When the user releases the elemental power of the sword, she can spend another Strain to add a secondary effect to the attack. (similar to Elemental spear's secondary effects) Category:Item Category:Plot Category:Thread Items